gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Desperation
Outline Gears of War: Desperation takes place during the events of Gears of War 2. The story follows that of squad Alpha-One who has descended into the hollows during Operation: Hollow Storm. Disclaimer This fanfiction follows almost exactly to the Gears cannon. This fanfiction contains violence, strong language, and a few adult situations and themes ((don't worry, nothing X rated)). Act 1: The Maw "Those fascist assholes are getting desperate. Did you see all them Gears mobilize'n? Shit. I thought the C.O.G were stupid, but this takes the cake. Send'n hundreds upon hundreds of Gears into the hollows? Pfft. They need to leave faster, I got some loot'n to do." —Stranded's thoughts about Operation: Hollow Storm Chapter 1: Armoured Assault ---The roar of King Raven helicopters echoed throughout the skies drowning out the hollers and shouts of the Gears below. The C.O.G staging area became filled with massive assault Derricks, Armadillo armoured personnel carriers, Centaur tanks, and refueling King Raven helicopters and gunships. "Humans are no strangers to war. After all, we’ve been fighting for as long as we can remember. War is all we know. In the past, we fought for Imulsion. We fought for country. We fought for freedom. But all that changed after E-Day." Loudspeakers overhead broad casted Chairman Prescott's speech as the Gears moved into position. The Chairman's voice boomed with confidence and pride, hell, his words really sank deep within the soul of each Gear. Many Gears raised their rifles in the air and cheered while others simply ignored the speech and prepared for the assault. "For 15 years, we’ve been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal monsters. But it is a fight we cannot continue. Humanity faces extinction, unless we end this war now. We had hoped the Lightmass bombing would decimate the Locust Horde, but they survived… and have returned stronger than ever. They’ve brought with them a force that can sink entire cities." Sergeant Benedict Campbell loaded a magazine into his Lancer assault rifle and gave his four man squad the check-your-shit-now-before-it's-too-late look. The squad's bot had been destroyed during the Lightmass Offensive, so in it's place is Specialist David Owens. Relatively new to the battlefield, David had mainly worked on repairs to C.O.G vehicles, civilian machinery, and did a few patrols around Jacinto. He is also the only member of Alpha-One to wear a helmet. He checked his Snub pistol and holstered it. "Good to go Sergeant." His voice sounded a bit shaky, after all, the guy's a coward. Sitting in front of the Derrick's "arms" is Private Analisa West. Another recruit stationed to Alpha-One. She took the role of the reconnaissance and surveillance Gear. So it became pretty obvious she is armed with a Long Shot sniper rifle and a Gnasher shotgun. Last is Corporal Rosso Corsa, the Southern Islander who served beside Sergeant Campbell during the final years of the Pendulum Wars. He is a strange man, he barely speaks outside combat, and while fighting he yells out his battle cries and commences to stomp out any straggling locust. The guy's more of a savage than a human being, but a superior fighter never-the-less and a loyal friend. He finished loading shells into his Gnasher and nodded back at Campbell with the I'm-good-to-go face. ---Alpha-One stood at the ready upon Derrick D-13, "Abigale", driven by the conscript Keith Gardner. The man wore some old Gear armour, you could practically see all the patches and straps used to keep the damned thing together. The colours upon the breast plate and shoulder pads indicated that it survived many years in combat and could date back all the way to the last years of the Pendulum Wars. Keith wore a do-rag with gold bandanna print and his whole left arm is covered with bandages. He grabbed his lancer and approached Sergeant Campbell. "Ready?" he asked. His gloomy voice certainly distinguished itself from the rest of the squad and the other conscripts. "Squad's green," replied Campbell. Short and simple, his style of speaking. Keith entered the cockpit as Campbell walked over to the edge of the Derrick and watched as the other gears boarded their respective vehicles. Specialist Owens joined him. The guy shook a little, this is probably going to be his first time in real combat. But he had enthusiasm and that what matters half the time in these situations. "Hey, is that Delta Squad up ahead?" Campbell squinted his eyes to the rig in front of them. Rig 314, "Betty". He could recognize that unique commando armour anywhere. Dominic Santiago, Campbell remembered the guy during Aspho Fields. He also remembered Dominic showing him a picture of his wife Maria and asking if he had ever seen her and the look upon the guy's face when Campbell said he hadn't. He had always liked Delta, but also feared ever becoming part of it. Delta has lost six guys. Each of them were hardened Gears with the exception of the Carmine brothers. Shit, they lost Kim, Lieutenant Kim. "Lucky us," said Campbell as he glanced down at his lancer. Twenty one tick marks were scratched into the grip right above the chainsaw bayonet. "Wonder how many kills Marcus has gotten." ---The signal was given and the assault Derricks began their march out of the C.O.G staging area. Corporal Corsa sat on the edge of the rig platform and starred at all the Gears left behind to safe guard the staging area. He could tell by the looks of their faces that this battle would be hell. Some of them waved a final good-bye as the convoy moved out of the valley. Rosso waved back as his rig approached the valley entering the point of no return. King Raven helicopters and gunships flew in formation above their heads keeping an eye out for Nemacyst, Reavers, or Seeders. Analisa could practically feel the downdraft from one Raven hovering above their rig. "Agh, give it a rest already," she groaned. ---The Assault Derricks exited the valley and steered along the path of a cliff side. The valley below had a sparkling river flowing straight threw the middle and the trees along the path had a nice shade of green to their leaves. The skies seemed like they couldn't get any more blue'er than this. For a moment, Alpha-One forgot about their mission, they forgot about the war, they forgot almost everything as they each starred into the heavenly skies above them. It was beautiful. "This is KR Three-Six, commencing watch on rigs, will meet you at Landown, out." "Copy that, KR Three-Six, we're moving into position. KR One-Eight out." "This is KR Four-One, we are in position." "This is Centaur Zero-Nine, clearing the pass, coast is clear... Scratch that, we have contact, repeat, we have Locust contact!" 'BOOM!' ---David dived to the floor as soon as he heard a Nemacyst impact upon the ground below. Campbell braced himself and pointed to the turret mounted upon the top of the Derrick. "West! Use that turret, defend the Derrick! Rosso, help Owens to his feet." Campbell ran towards the edge of the rig facing the open valley. He could see the numerous Nemacyst launch from the trees, arch in the air, and plowed into the C.O.G vehicles. He grabbed his lancer and watched for incoming Nemacyst. "Eyes up front, Gears. Incoming mortars!" the heavy southern accent called over the radio. "Take cover!" hollered Fenix as a Nemacyst detonated upon a King Raven. The helicopter blew up in mid-air sending debris in all directions. "KR Four-One is down, repeat, Four-One is down! Watch for incoming mortars!" "Affirmative C-9, Theta squad is under attack, south end of the valley." ---Ravens over head quickly scrambled and began to fire their front machine guns into the tree line. Analisa could feel the heated spent round casings hit her head and arms. She let go of the turret in anger and gave the King Raven overhead the finger. "Hey asshole! Move away from the damn rig!" Campbell glared at her. "West, get back on the turret!" Analisa pouted and manned the turret firing off rounds at the incoming Nemacyst. "Centaur Two-Three setting up to fire on the far ridge, over. Centaur Zero-Two, move into position on my flank." ---A Nemacyst homed in on an assault Derrick trying to pass 314 causing it to bump into Delta-One. The loud bang of the hulking machine grinding against another, equal in mass, rang in everyone's ears. A Gear from 314 fell off of the rig and into the pathway. Keith turned dramatically trying his best to avoid the poor bastard on the road all the while trying to avoid falling off the edge of the cliff side. The rig ahead lost control and fell off of the pathway. David could have sworn he seen Gears jump off from the Derrick right as it plummeted below. Rosso began to shoot at the incoming Nemacyst helping Analisa with her job. The little bastards were tough to target, tougher to kill. The things had enough punch to take out something as big as a Derrick, so careful timing and well placed shots were a matter of life or death. "This is Mo in D-14. They just got Corey! We need to clear this ridge ASAP!" ---Overhead a King Raven heavily supported Rig 314, it's chain guns ripped apart Nemacyst effectively defending Delta-One. Then, a whistling sound rang in everyone's ears. A Nemacyst homed in on the helicopter and detonated upon the fuels tanks causing the Raven to explode in many pieces. Charred limbs rained from the sky. A mortar glided across and barely missed 314. It exploded upon the cliff side sending a large piece of rock tumbling over the path taking a centaur with it. The rock almost pushed Rig 314 off from the ridge, but the driver managed to pull the rig back on course avoid five casualties. Owens sat in the corner of the rig next to the cockpit covering his head. "Stay there Owens," said Campbell as he shot down another Nemacyst, "We don't need our only technician listed KIA". "Dammit! Centaur Zero-Two is gone, we need to get off this ridge! Centaur Zero-Three, move it, double-time!" "Copy that, Two-Three, heading to valley floor." "Reavers!" ---These flying squids, Reavers, began to appear over head. One landed upon the rig in front of Delta-One. What it did, Campbell wasn't sure, but it effectively disabled the rig causing massive explosions and the rig drove off the ridge with the driver screaming "No! Noooo!" A Reaver flew fast overhead firing rockets at Alpha-One. Most of which missed the Rig by mere inches. "Can't get a bead on that Reaver! Watch out!" hollered Analisa as she desperately turned the turret around. ---She squinted her eyes and aimed carefully at the Reaver firing off at bursts trying to score a direct hit. She began to fire the turret in the pathway of the Reaver scoring a lot of direct hits. The beast hollered and dove from the sky at an alarming rate exploding on the ground as soon as it hit. "Fuck yeah!" she hollered. Then, complete silence. "Is it over?" asked David as he stood up from his corner. Campbell gave him a nod and handed him his Lancer. "Attention, ground forces, the path towards Landown is clear. We'll cover your backs, Three-Six over." "Copy that Three-Six." ---The group gathered around the centre of the Derrick, each of them sweating a little, excluding David of course. "Wow, that was intense..." said David as he took a glance at the valley behind them. Assault Derricks lay in wreckage beside the cliff, King Raven pieces scattered through out the pathway with limbs littering the ground and staining the dirt red. Analisa raised a brow at David and began to poke him square in the forehead area of his helmet. "Intense! You chicken-shit coward, you were huddled in that corner for the whole battle!" Rosso smirked. Campbell glared, again, at Analisa. "Watch it private, Owens here out ranks you. He's the only person in the squad who knows anything about tech, meaning, we need him alive and well. Doesn't matter is he doesn't participate." Analisa pouted. "Yes sir." She then eyed angrily at David. Funny thing is, is that David is probably the same age as her. But Analisa came from a tougher upbringing being born in Ji- "Hey, where's Delta-One?" asked David. ---The whole squad looked in front of their rig. Neither of them had realized that Rig 314 had experienced a critical malfunction and the rig had sped down the hill. Keith grabbed his communication headset. "314 sped down the hill. Thought they got hit or some shit and all died, so I didn't bother telling you," said Keith as he maintained control on the rig. "Alpha-One, this is Control, you there?" "Yeah Sierra, we're still alive. No casualties within the squad, but half of the Rig group is dead." "Roger, regroup with Rig Group Three up ahead." --That sweet voice is Sierra, a Control Tactical Advisor. Sierra had worked with Alpha-One sever since three years after E-Day and has seen more Gears perish in combat that she could count. Lucky for her, she is assigned to a non-direct combat role, otherwise, she would be among the ranks of Alpha-One, and Sierra never fancied combat. A camera is fixated upon each shoulder of Alpha-One's armour relaying video feed directly to command giving Sierra four point of views. The Derrick moved onwards, passing a path through the trees made by another Derrick into the second leg of the path towards Landown. the roar of a Brumak reached their ears instantly giving the group distress. Nemacyst and Reavers were one thing, a thing that could be taken out by the turret. But Brumaks were a different story, a story with duel chain guns mounted upon the arms with a quad-rocket launcher with a secondary machine gun mounted upon the back, a story that is more than fifteen metres tall with razor teeth. "Squad, reload and stand at weapons hot," said Benedict as a pair of rockets headed straight for their Derrick. Category:Fanfiction